


The Instructions Weren't Clear Enough I Got My Dick Stuck In The Ceiling Fan

by snuggy4589



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggy4589/pseuds/snuggy4589
Summary: Yoosung discovers Halloween. Seven is a terrible flirt. The title is a meme, and so am I.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by @tangsprite on twitter. She just wanted mystic messenger, but it's Halloween o' clock, and I have a black cat on me. It was bound to happen.
> 
> Anyway, hit me up @frickenmemes if you'd like a 1k fic commission as well. <3

     Yoosung just wanted a nice evening with his friend. Was it too much to ask for one quiet evening in his hectic life? Especially after everything with… The new girl… And Rika… And the cult. Whatever, that was all in the past. Tonight? Tonight was Halloween Eve… Aka a day he didn’t usually celebrate, but he was in a culture club last week, and the idea sounded fun. 

     Unfortunately though, the only one who wasn’t busy for the next… Well forever probably? Was Seven. (Yoosung didn’t ask where all of his money came from or why he suddenly had all the free time in the world. He knew not to play with fire.) Being that the only one available was the Demon of Pranks, Yoosung mentally prepared himself for a multitude of disasters, but he failed to anticipate the sheer magnitude of fuckup that Seven could produce when left alone.

     “How the fuck did you manage to ruin literally everything in the two minutes I left the room.” 

     “Well you know how uh, rube goldberg machines work? Yeah. Mostly like that. I put the fire out, though!”

     “We were carving pumpkins, Seven! There’s not even a lighter in here, how did you start a  _ fire _ ?”

     "You… Kind of left the candles? And there’s an oven… Like right there.”

     Yoosung took a second to really soak in the situation. “Is that… Pumpkin? On the ceiling?”

     “Haha… Who knew they could explode like that? Lol.”

     “Please never say lol out loud again… And  _ my pumpkin _ ! Where is it?”

     In response, Seven pointed at the ceiling. “I think mine’s in the oven vent…”

     “Alright… Just walk me through what happened,” Yoosung sighed in defeat as he searched under his sink for cleaning supplies. 

     Seven rocked back and forth on the chair he was sitting in. “Well I had mine almost all the way carved out, so I went to get a better look under the oven light because, like, it’d be so much easier to see, ya know? But it turns out I bumped the heating thing? And so when I set the candles down while I was like… Digging out the seeds? It caught on fire.” He gained momentum in his rocking, taking the chair with him as he moved. “LOLOL. So I grabbed it before it like burned something, but it burned me, so I threw it… And it hit the fireworks. And they like. Blew the fuck up. Oh and I was gonna make some of that honey bacon, so yea that was also a thing and? Honestly from there I don’t even know.” He leaned back a bit further to check out what was taking Yoosung so long in the cabinet and got distracted by that perfectly round, cute a-And promptly lost his balance, accepting death as it came to him. 

     Death, strangely felt like a dull pain in the back of his head and a thousand stabbing little knives to the back. When Seven rolled out of the mess of broken chair bits, he realized that it didn’t look even a bit out of place with the rest of the mess. So he laughed his ass off while Yoosung chewed him out for breaking his chair while dragging him along. Aw he was probably being kicked out. No fun. You could imagine his surprise when he was being forcibly stripped and shoved to sit down on the edge of a bath tub. 

     “God, you’re so dumb you’re bleeding in like ten places, don’t move oh my god. Okay I don’t think any of it is below the waist, so just to your waist is fine.” Yoosung was an angel. An absolute angel in Seven’s eyes. Sure it hurt when he disinfected all the cuts, but the gentle press against the skin when he applied each band-aid was nice. “Alright. Okay. Yeah. I’m gonna need to put a bigger one around your head… Do I have something like that? Yes.” 

     Scratch that, Seven hated the dumb white bandage around his head. Fuck injuries. He decided to just play it off because that was his thing.  “Costumes are a thing right? If you kept going with that stuff I’d be a mummy.” 

     Yoosung finally stopped with that ugly pinched up expression and smiled at Seven. “Don’t be stupid, if you were going for a mummy we’d have to have ugly bandages instead of this boring white stuff.”

     Seven winked and shot some finger guns at him. “Nothing’s ever ugly on me.” He laughed. “Besides for the party tomorrow I’ll probably just crossdress like I always do.”

     Yoosung huffed and poked him in the shoulder. “You still haven’t told me what costume you brought me!”

     Seven grinned impishly as he stood, grabbing his shirt and hoodie on the way out. “It’s one of my favorites, you’ll love it.” At the very least, Seven would.

 

* * *

     Once everything was cleaned up, Seven finally agreed to reveal the costume he had in store for Yoosung, who promptly punched him. “I’m not going as a sexy cat!”

     Seven rubbed his shoulder and pouted at the younger man. “C’mon this is the most popular college kid costume there is out there!”

     “I don’t… Where did you even get the ears and tail? Do you just have those lying around?”

     “Don’t be rude.” Yes. He did. Every normal cat color and then some patterned ones and even a purple cheetah print one because the ebay seller liked him. 

     Ten minutes of wrestling and a minor incident with mascara later, Yoosung was a proper sexy cat. A sexy cat pinned under its new master. “Let me up, Seven! I wanna take this off.”

     The older male laughed and flopped on him with all of his body weight, acting more like a cat than the other as he nuzzled his shoulder affectionately. “But you’re so cute like this! Wait til the girls see you at the party. They’ll want to eat you up.”

     Yoosung whined and tried to roll them over to no avail. They both spent all their time on the computer, how was Seven so much stronger? Life was unfair. “But these shorts have no room! And they’re so small!”

     “How dare you question the glory of booty shorts. Next thing I know, you’ll be shit talking crop tops! Blasphemous!”

     Yoosung wiggled under him before finally giving up his struggle. “Any top would be better than none!”

     Seven happily pet his hair. “Shhhh, kitten. You’ll be the most popular person there for sure. Nobody will be able to take their eyes off you.”

     “Okay but you should take your hands off me. Seriously, I’m beginning to get how Elizabeth the third feels…”

     Seven reluctantly let go and rolled away to toss a shirt at Yoosung. “Here. I was just getting revenge for earlier when you felt me up.”

     Yoosung stared at him for a few seconds until his eyes lit up in realization. “That was purely for medical purposes!”

     “You’re not a people doctor, you’re a pet doctor. Or will be. Whatever.” Seven grabbed another pair of ears out of his bag and slipped them on, winking at Yoosung. “And oh look, there’s patient ready for his check up over here.”

     Yoosung buried his face in his hands. “You’re too much.”

     Luckily, Yoosung was saved from further torture by Jaehee coming home. An hour earlier than Seven expected. “Shit! She’s back early. Run for the back door!”

     “What? I thought this was your house!”

     “Shut up and run, you fool! She knows judo!”

     In retrospect, he should've known the house was too clean to be Seven's. That, and he wouldn't have brought a bag of costumes either. Honestly, Yoosung was too oblivious sometimes. 


End file.
